Nuances de gris
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9 (mineurs) Bartholomew recherche Castiel, ça, c'est une évidence. Mais que recherche-t-il d'autre? (NO PAIRING)


**Bonjour, encore! Cette fois, c'est un OS sur notre nouvel ange que je vous ponds! Bartholomew, ou l'ange-dont-le-nom-ressemble-à-un-nom-de-Pokémon! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les yeux bleus de l'ange bureaucrate balayèrent une fois de plus le bureau du prêtre avec un certain dégoût. Pas que les églises le dégoûtaient, car il aimait certaines architectures, mais ce bureau là était trop...coloré. Trop marron à son goût. Le blanc ou le gris aurait fait l'affaire. Et la tête de Castiel sur un pic en prime, ça aurait été divinement jouissif. Cependant, mêlé à tout cela, il manquerait toujours quelque chose...il manquerait toujours quelqu'un.

Bartholomew soupira. Impossible de retrouver les deux anges qu'il recherchait. Ils étaient soit trop coriaces, soit déjà morts. Mais ils n'étaient certainement pas dangereux. LUI, il était dangereux, tel un tsunami s'abattant sur la plus grande des villes. Il avait le pouvoir de dévaster une ville, un monde, un rêve. Sa seule déception en ce bas monde ? Il n'avait hélas pas le pouvoir de retrouver par lui-même deux anges...de mémoire, ils avaient les mêmes yeux que lui, et une Grâce bourdonnante de détermination. Un vrai délice à entendre, ces Grâces en colère ou déterminées.

L'ange soupira. Ah, quelle belle période il avait eu en entendant toutes ces Grâces vrombissantes au Paradis. Et puis, là, Castiel avait une fois de plus tout brisé. Bon, cette fois, il n'était sans doute pas le seul responsable. Bartholomew, loin d'être médiocre en intelligence, avait reconnu deux autres Grâces se tenant auprès de celle de Castiel lors de la chute. L'une qui était trop faible, sans doute paralysée, et l'autre qui commençait à reprendre de la puissance.

-Castiel a totalement disparu, l'interrompit alors une ange, lui faisant perdre le cours de ses pensées.

-Il finira par se montrer. Ce n'est qu'un humain, désormais. Je veux le voir mort sous peu. Nous avons de grands projets, il risquerait de s'en mêler, et je ne pense pas que ça serait...bénéfique pour nous. Alors trouve-le, asséna-t-il fermement, bien qu'une lueur dangereuse brilla dans son regard, suivi par un ton tout aussi menaçant.

Car c'était ça son arme. La peur, la menace, le danger. Tout ce qui le caractérisait. Il tenait certaines de ses attributions d'un ange mort de la main de Dean Winchester. Zachariah, s'il se souvenait bien. La peur et le danger, la menace, tout cela venait de ce cher ange à face de lion au Paradis. Paix à ses plumes, d'ailleurs...quoiqu'il avait bien mérité son traitement ! Sa diplomatie et sa manière de manipuler lui venait en revanche d'un autre ange, celui qu'il recherchait en prime de Castiel.

-Et comment avancent nos recherches sur notre autre sœur ? demanda-t-il justement, intéressé.

-Elle ne répond à aucun de nos appels sur la radio des anges. C'est comme si...elle avait disparu, annonça l'ange femelle au costume typiquement...politique.

Bureaucrate, même ! Un costume gris, pas aussi beau que celui du patron, de la patronne devait-il plutôt dire...mais ça faisait déjà l'affaire ! Bartholomew se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial.

-Disparaitre ne veut pas dire mourir.

-Même la faucheuse dit qu'elle est morte, pourtant. Abandonnons les recherches sur elle. Cet ange fou qu'est Castiel est plus important ! protesta la femme.

-Lorsque tu seras à la tête de notre groupe céleste, tu pourras choisir à ma place. Nous retrouverons Naomi. Elle a disparu certes, mais elle vit encore. Je peux encore sentir sa Grâce paralysée, quelque part...et si nous la trouvons, elle nous mènera à Castiel.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Elle connait tout de lui. Ses plans, ses pensées, ses émotions, ses habitudes, chacun de ses actes est encré en elle. Retrouve Naomi, et Castiel sera à nous, sourit-il.

Mais ce sourire n'était nullement destiné à encourager ses subordonnés, ou à les rassurer. C'était un sourire menaçant. Un doux sourire qui avait l'air innocent, mine de rien, mais qui cachait une menace et un danger. Ca, Bartholomew le tenait de sa chère patronne habillée de gris, au beau chignon complexe. Et puis, revoir Naomi ne lui ferait pas tant de mal que cela ! Entre bureaucrates, c'était bien plus simple de se parler...

* * *

**Et oui, j'écris déjà sur un ange qu'on a pas souvent vu x) Mais je le trouve tellement...menaçant et...il pourrait former un beau trio avec Zachariah et Naomi, nan? **


End file.
